You're mine!
by EvanHeaven
Summary: Tate wanted Phoenix Harmon the moment he saw her. He wanted her to embrace the darkness inside and he was going to help her. Thanks ShiloCoulter for this amazing summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So I finished my first ever fic yesturday and I want to try this new one out to see if anyone enjoys it :). So I do not own American Horror Story but I do however own Phoenix, I'll have to decribe Phoenix. Well she has blue eyes, dark brown wavey hair thats always in a pony tail she has a bay that almost covers her left eye, she tall ( a little bit shorter than Tate ), small hour glass body shape and she's also quite pale. Violet and Phoenix are both 16 in this story. Enjoy :).**

**Phoenix.**

My family is fucked. I know it and so do they. My father Ben Harmon, I get my eyes and hair color from him. He Is also a cheating son of a bitch, even though we have always been close he still wronged his family. I am in his words 'his little girl', well I will confess I do love my dad even though he has done some fucked up shit. Then theres my mom Vivien, I get my wavey hair from her but mines dark brown and always in a wavey ponytail, and her's is red and almost always down. She has a warm welcoming smile, she never desevered the pain she's been through. Losing my brother broke her heart but catching Ben cheating killed her, I never understood why she took him back. I mean I forgive him because he's my dad but she could of washed her hands with him. Last but sure as hell not least theres my twin sister violet. We look nothing alike she has a skinny frame with no curves and long brownish blonde hair. She also wears a lot of sweaters and long dresses and she is one moody bitch sometimes. When she's not locking herself in the bathroom for hours or locked away in her bedroom she sulks around the house which really pisses me off sometimes. We also act differently I look for the brighter, kinder things and she just see nothing but the shit of the earth, also in her words 'the darkness.' That darkness must be in her fucking head because were in LA now and there sure is alot of sunlight. After everything I have been through to protect her shes still a bitch to me, maybe if I tell her we will become sisters again. But not right now. I am pulled from my thoughts when Ben sneezes.

"Bless you." I say when I pull my eyes from the window to look at him.

"Thanks princess." He smiles through the rear view mirror.

I try my best to look pisses at him but its short lived when he grins at me, I start laughing and so does he. " Theres that laugh I love to hear." He sings, which only makes me laugh more.

My laughing and happiess was short lived when I saw Ben go and hold Viviens hand put she pulled away. I cast my eyes out the car window to hide my glassy eyes, I know Violet saw it put she never shows emotion.

Soon were pulling into our soon to be new home. Its old, beautiful and I already love it. I throw my door open and hop out the car, I am joined my dad who has this goofy look on his face.

"Is this house amazing?" He says as he puts a arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. Its awesome." I reply. I cast my eyes up to the windows on the second floor and see someone with blonde hair moving away, they didnt see me but I saw them.

"Hello." A short light brown woman calls as she opens the door.

Ben and Vivien say hello as I just stand next to them smiling at the woman. Violet as usual is away from the rest of the family.

"Oh great were the Addams family now." Violet sulks.

"Hey, crabby pants get over here." Dad calls jokily.

"I am not the one with crabs!" Violet spits. I know shes talking about me.

"Violet." Mom says in a warning tone. I hang my head and look at my converses.

I fell my dad nudge me and I look up. He has a warm smile on his face, shit I think mom told him what I did. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. "Dont listen to her. I think you should hurry up and pick your bedroom before she does." I smile and kiss his cheek and ran through the house and up the stairs to find my new bedroom.

**Tate.**

Being dead in the murder house sucks. Nobody interesting is around, other than Addie and Kate. Addie is my older sister, she has down syndrome and the cock sucker loves making her feel ugly and down about herself. Kate is my cousin she moved in with Constance and Addie about a year and a half ago. Her mom died in a car wreck and she never knew her father, she was kind of like me in that way, I cant remember my dad. He left when I was six because he found out the cock sucker was sucking amazing amounts of cock while he was away working. He never even said goodbye to me, Addie or Beau. Beau is my older brother, he is severely disabled, he's is also a ghost here. The cock sucker was dating dating this little pussy called Larry and she made him kill Beau, she claims she was protecting him. What a load of shit. Constance, the cock sucker a like to call her, is my 'mother' but I dont class her as that. I dont remember much on how I died, I mean I must have done something bad because the SWAT team showed up and shot me in my bedroom.

That was the last thing I remember about my last moments of being alive. I stood looking out my bedroom window wishing I could go to my favorite place in the world, the beach. Just then I see a car come into the drive way, 'new idiots' I thought as I watched two teenage girls, a mom, a dad and a little dog that looked like a really hairy rat, step out the car. The teenagers looked nothing alike but they were both beautiful, one of them wore a dress with a mustard colored cardigan. She had long brownish blonde hair which hide her face and moved with her when she walks, While the other wore a lose white vest top with a big red love heart on it, knee high shorts and a black pair of converses. She had dark brown hair which looked shortish and wavey, she wore it in a pony tail. Her bags almost covered one of her eyes. I could tell the sisters had some tention between them. I then turned on my heels and sat down on my old bedroom floor. I dont know what had gotten into me, it felt like I needed this family to move in and I felt an unusual amount of pain thinking about them not living here.

Just then the door open and one of the teenage girls stepped in, it was the brunette. I stood up and walked up to her, I was a little bit taller than her. She smelt amazing like something sweet and I wondered if she would taste as good as she smelt. Okay so I am a super horny seventeen year old boy, its not a crime to think about her saying my name as I...

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone yell. "Oh so I see you get first pick, Phoenix!" Need less to say, I was not impressed. I was just getting to the best part.

"Phoenix." Her name rolled nicely on my tongue.

"Yeah, I wanted to see which room would fit my all my things in." Phoenix replied smiling. Her smile was beautiful, her teeth are so white.

"I thought you would. You get everything." The other girl spat. I was taken back by how mean she was being.

"I'm sorry, Violet." Phoenix mumbled as she looked at her shoes.

I wanted nothing more to scream at this Violet girl, what the fucks her problem? If I was Phoenix I would have killed her already. Violet sure as hell seemed like one mean person, but I guess theres two sides to every story. There was a couple of minutes of silence between them and I could feel the awkwardness.

"You can have this room. I'll fin another." Phoenix sighed as she walked past Violet.

Phoenix was half way done the hall when Violet called her. "Phoenix!"

Phoenix turned on her heels and looked back to Violet. "Yeah?"

"I always get my way." Violet smirked. Phoenix shook her head and headed downstairs.

Violet then leaded her back and the wall, she then begun to silently sob. 'Maybe she's to so tough?' I thought as she stood up straight, dryed her tears and headed downstairs.

"I will never understand girls." I said out loud after Violet was out of my view.

**Violet.**

I hated being mean to Phoenix we were so close but we driffed apart after what she done. She was my bestfriend and she broke my heart and I hate her, but its still hard hearing her cry in the middle of the night. Everyone found out what she did, so she was more than happy to move to LA for our new start, whatever that fucking means. I wanted to have a relationship with my parents like she did, but I have a habit of saying what I think, the kids at my school didnt like that much. I tuned in just in time to ask the woman hows name I learned to be Marcy were the muder suicide happened.

"Where did it happen?" I asked interested.

"The basement." Marcy replied.

"We'll take it." I answered cooly.

My whole family turned and gave me a look as if to say _are you fucking crazy?_

"Mr Harmon?" Marcy asked.

"Phoenix? Vivien?" He turned and asked.

They both smiled and nodded. I was official we were buying the house.

**Should I continue? Also what has Phoenix done to Vi?**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have changed my mind yet again for this story, sorry XD but this one is the one Im sticking with. Big thank you to ****ShiloCoulter and her sister Jamie for helping me out with finding the badass side that was hiden in Phoenix :). So the story will be about Tate and Phoenix falling in love and Phoenix will stop being such a doormat for people. In this chapter you will find out more about why Violet hates Phoenix. Enjoy!**

**Phoenix.**

So we have lived in the house for about a week things are normal. Dad starts treating people tomorrow and me and Violet are starting Westfield, speaking of Violet she hates me even more now. Dad made her gave me the bedroom I wanted, turns out I have a lot of stuff. A long story short Violet kicked off big style and started yelling at me and calling me a dirty slut, she's so fucking wrong about me. I plan on telling her as soon as I plan what I am going to say and how to say it, I hope she will stop being so mean and understand that all I have ever wanted to do was to protect her. Now I stand outside her bedroom, I am just going to get it over with and tell her, its for the best. I cant do it, she wont believe me. I turn to walk away when her door is flung open and Violet walks right into me.

"What the fuck Phoenix?" She snapped.

"Violet, I-I." I couldnt find my words. It had been six months and when I finally decided to tell her I couldnt form a real sentence.

"Jesus. Get your fucking words out or move!" I couldnt believe what I was hearing. This girl has pushed me around far too much, and I am tired of it.

"Do you remember Scott Hen?" I snapped. I was starting to feel something I hadnt felt in years. Fearless.

"That asshole jock that you fucked? How could I forget?" She sighed. Her breath smelt like an ash tray and mint.

"I fucked him for you!" I yelled.

Violets face losted its smug look quickly. "Bullshit."

"Bullshit?" I scoffed. "Do you remember his sister?"

"The one who used to make animal noises? Yeah I called her a freak once, she started crying. It was funny." Violet smirked.

"Yeah? Scott was going to kill you because you said that." I bit my lip to fight my tears.

"Scott was going to kill me?" She laughted.

"Yes. Dont you remember what he did to Steve?" The mention of Steve's name stopped Violets laughing in a second.

"That kid who got beat up and died?" I could hear the fear in her voice now.

"Yeah thats wright." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The flashbacks of Steve's bloody and beat up body came flooding back.

"Scott did that?" Violet looked as if she was in a dream.

I nodded. "He was going to do it to you, I even begged him not to. He agreed not to hurt you if I gave him my virginity."

I could see them real tears, they were forming in her eyes. "What?"

"Then he went around school telling everyone. He made it sound like I wanted to sleep with him." I felt the warm tears run down my face.

Violet was crying too, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It didnt last long. "You did it for yourself!" Violet spat. I flinched at her words.

"What?" I yelled.

"You wanted to fuck Scott." Violet poked her finger in my chest.

"Are you fucking kiding me?" I screamed.

Just then dad came running out of his room. "Whats going on here?"

I snapped my head to look at him, I looked in the mirror behind him. I saw myself as weak and spineless. I quickly looked back at Violet. "You stupid bitch!"

Violets mouth fell open, I was going to show her. Violet regained her plank expresstion "Phoenix Hen."

My face felt hot with anger. "Say that again." I said through gritted teeth.

Violet smirked at me. "Phoenix He." _Whack_ ! She was cut off when the back of my hand made the connection with the side of her face.

"Hey!" Dad quickly rushed over to stop me from rehitting her.

Violet began to sob. Then mom came running out "Whata happend?" She asked when she saw dad hugging Violet.

"Phoenix hit Violet." He sighed.

"Phoenix! Why would you do that?" Mom asked shocked.

I shook my head and ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I fell on my bed and began to sob. I never wanted to give my virginity to Scott, I didnt even like him. How could Violet say all that after what I told her? Oh thats wright because she's an evil bitch. Just them I heard a Knock at my door, and others close.

"Phi, can I come in?" It was dad. He sounded sad.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I opened the door. I didnt bother opening it, I just headed to sit down on my bed.

He opened the door and sat down next to me not saying a word. He sighed and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head "nope."

We just sat there in awkward silence for awhile until I give in. "Can we talk sometime tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Sure thing." He kissed my forehead and made his way to leave the room. He turned bak and gave me a smile "I love you hunny."

I smiled. "I love you too daddy." He smiled and left, as soon as the door was shut I flopped back on my bed.

"I'm so lonely." I whispered as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Tate.**

I saw it all. There talk, Phoenix hitting her and then her talk with Ben. I was going to be having a talk with Ben tomorrow, the cock suckers making him treat me. Now I stand in her bedroom watching her sleep, she's so peaceful. I heard what she said about being lonely, god only knows I know how that feels. I've been alone for seventeen years. Well not totally alone I have Beau but all we do is roll a ball across the floor, theres Nora but she keeps forgetting who I am. Theres Addie and Kate but they wont be able to just pop around and see me anytime they want anymore. The cock sucker hasnt been around yet to welcome them, then I remember Kate did say something about her being unwell. Thank god she doenst live here, if she dies here I am fucked. I wont be able to take her bullshit forever.

I hear her shakey breaths and remember Violet. In a blink of an eye I am standing at the side of her bed, theres a pillow on the floor. I think about how easy it would be to pick it up and smother her with it, but then again I dont want her to be here forever too. I think I am going to enjoy this. With an evil smirk on my lips I pick up her lamp and throw it at the wall, Violet sits up in a flash. I then walk over to her bookcase and throw her books around, she's about to scream but I am by her in a second covering her mouth. She cant see me, but I know if I say something she can hear me. It wont sound like me, it will sound more deeper and darker then my voice already is.

"If you ever hurt Phoenix again I'll kill you, she's mine and I dont want you hurting her. If I find out you've said something mean or bossed her around, I'll snap your fucking neck. If you tell anyone about this it will be the last thing you would do. Do you understand?" I could see how scared she was, her tears were making my hand wet.

She nodded. "Good!" I spat. I removed my hand and left her alone in her bedroom scared and cofussed.

I went back to Phoenix's bedroomand lay down next to her. I lightly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled myself closer. She smelt so good, like strawberries. The way she smelt was my new favorite scent. I was so wrapped up in her warmth that I fell asleep but before I driffed off I am sure I felt her move closer into me.

**Phoenix.**

I cant believe this shithole is Westfield high. I look around me and all I see is the same old thing, jocks being assholes and geeks and goths being picked on. It makes me sick, even when I was 'popular' I never picked on anyone and made them feel like shit. Thats not forget the girls, it looks like there just wearing there underwear and very high heels, I mean if you fell over in them you might die they were that high up.

I was walking to english class when I saw it. Violet was being talked to by three whores who didnt look happy, I sighed and headed over to protect my 'sister.'

"Is there a problem here?" I asked as I stood just infront of Violet. My fearless feeling was yet to run out.

"Yeah. There is, that little cunt was smoking." The leader of the gang of sluts spat.

I dont take kindly to mean bitches. "First of all that little _cunt_ is my sister. Second of all she wont be doing that anymore around here, wright?" I asked as I turned back to Violet. She nodded and I turned back the leader.

"Okay, just make sure it doesnt." One of her followers said. I gave her a quick nod.

"No!" The leader yelled.

"Leah just leave it." The other follower said grabbing her arm.

Leah so thats the bitches name. I could tell what Leah was thinking, it wasnt going to happen.

"I wanna see her eat it." Leah growled.

"Well you'll be waiting a long fucking time because I am not going to let that happen." I couldnt believe I was sticking up for Violet after everything she said.

Leah quickly picked up the dump and rush towards Violet, I quickly stuck my foot out and tripped her up. She fell to the floor and I know her knees were bleeding. Violet grabbed my arm and we made a run for it. I could still hear Leah screaming were dead from inside the building. We stopped just outside the lockers and started laughing.

"Hey Phoenix?" Violet sighed after we stopped laughing.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can we talk later about last night and stuff?" She sound broken.

I smiled. "I would love too."

"Great!" Violet grinned. "I better get going I have math."

"Oh shit I forgot, I have english." I laughted.

"See you later." Violet smiled as she begun to walk away.

"Hey Vi!" I called.

She snapped her head back to turn to me, her hair going in her face as she did. "Yeah?"

"Do you want a ride after school?" I know I might have been pushing it but who cares.

"I'd love one, thanks." She called back.

"Okay, I'll meet you by my car." I replied.

"Okay." She said as she begun her jounrey to math.

I was so happy to finally have my sister back.

**1 hour later. Phoenix.**

School was so boring, nobody interesting was there. I just wanted togo home and listen to my music and just chill. I sighed and closed my eyes, and thought about what I was going to do fir the rest of the night. I didnt make any friends but I held hope that me and Violet would become sisters again.

"Hey." My eyes shot open to see a girl standing infront of me. She had redish hair, you could tell it was dyed you could see her brown roots coming back. Green eyes and she was also quite pale of someone who lives in LA.

"Hello." I smile at her.

She returns my smile and holds out her hand. "I'm Kate. I live next door."

I take her hand and give it a shake. "I'm Phoenix, its nice to meet you Kate." She seems nice.

"Phoenix? thats a nice name." She beamed.

"Thank you!" I smile.

Just then Violet came over. "Hey Phoenix, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you at home."

"Okay, do you want me to drop you off or something?" I asked.

"No I'm fine thanks." She then turned and walked away. She didnt even say anything to Kate, but then again Violet has always been like that.

"Was that your sister?" Kate asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. Do you want a ride?" I hated driving alone and Kate seemed nice.

"If you dont mind." Kate smiled.

"Not at all. Climb in." I told her as I made my way to my door.

As soon as Kates door was shut I stated the car and begun to drive. I never did like wasting time, we sat in a peaceful silence until foster the people's pumped up kicks came on.

"I love this song." Kate grinned as she begun to hum along to the words.

"Me too!" I grinned.

We pulled into my drive but the song was still playing so we sat there and sang it until it was over. We sat and laughted at how amazing our singing was until some woman started calling Kate.

"See you around and thanks for the ride." Kate said as she shut the door and turned to leave.

"Its fine. Kate!" I called. She turned around and smiled "Yeah." She called back.

"Who was that?" I pointed towards were the woman was standing.

"Thats my aunt Constance." She sighed.

"Oh. See you tomorrow." I called as I made my way to the front door.

"Bye." Kate yelled.

I opened the door and was met by silence, just the way I like it. I was heading toward the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I quickly turned on my heels, threw my bag on the stairs and opened the door. I opened the door and couldnt believe my eyes, I dont believe in god but if he was real he was missing an angel. He was lean and pale, but I still felt weak to my knees. He had the darkest eyes I had ever seen and blond shaggy hair, his clothes looked like he was fron the 90's but I didnt care. He is beautiful.

**Tate.**

She stood there just looking at me and if it was anyone else I would feel freaked out, but she was different. She was looking in my eyes when I gave her a wink, she blushed and dropped her eyes to my converses.

"The black ones are the best." I said cooly.

I saw the her eyes brighten. "Yeah I know. The good thing about black is that is goes with everything."

I nodded "I know wright."

"I'm Phoenix." She held her small hand out.

"Tate." I said as I connected our hands. I felt something run through my body when our hands were joined, the look on her face told me she felt it too. The handshake lasted longer than normal, I think we both wanted the moment not to end.

"You must be Tate." I heared an older man from inside the house. Then he came into my view.

Phoenix let go of my hand and looked up at the man, she smiled and made her way back into the house.

I nodded. "Great come on in." The man then moved out my way so I could step inside.

Phoenix picked up her bag and started climbing the stairs, the way her ass moved as she climbed each step. My mind was blown.

"Hey Phoenix." The man called.

"Yep?" She stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"How was school?" He asked. I just stood there smirking at her. I could tell she wanted to laugh but she held it in.

"It was great. Me and Violet are sorting things out tonight." It seems my plan to scare her sister worked.

"Thats great hunny. We'll talk later." The man beamed up at her.

"Sure thing dad." She smirked back at me and took her leave.

I could tell she could raise hell. I just had to bring it out in her.

**I love writing this so updates sould be every two to three days :). Review please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the amazing reviews, you guys are keeping me going :). I know I only updated yesterday but with school starting again tomorrow my updates will one maybe two a week :(, stupid school! Anyways enjoy :). (Im using the songs that are on my tumblr, I just so happend to be listening to them xD) Also my friend just pointed out I've been spelling 'right' wrong *facepalm***

**Phoenix.**

I went into the music room and started looking around, times flys in there. I was in there for an hour but it felt like a minute, I shut the door behind me and headed for my room.

I shut my bedroom door and jumped on my bed, I needed to clear my thoughts. I put my Ipod on its dock and blasted Cold war kids Louder than ever the active child remix, not the real one. I had nothing against the real one its just I like this one the best. I turned it up so loud that the room was shaking, I know dad and that Tate kid could hear it. Shit! here I go again thinking about Tate, even listening to my favorite songs werent getting him off my mind. Just than lady gaga Judas came on, I dont even like this song but it oddly felt wright listening to this and thinking of Tate. His eyes were so dark and I was drawn to them, its weird to say but I was actually drawn to his darkness like a drug that in one dose you're hooked. Just then I heard loud banging and my bedroom door, someone was pissed. I leaped off my bed and opened the door I expected to see my but I got the shock of my life when I saw Tate standing there with a smirk.

"Can I help you?" I teased.

"As much as I love listening to lady gaga your dad doesnt." He laughed. His laugh was so deep.

"Oh, I didnt know you were a gaga fan." I grinned. I walked over and turned my music off.

"Well I do love her song pokerhand." He seemed confussed when I started howling with laughter, my eyes were starting to water.

"What?" He asked as he took one of my hands in his. I stopped laughing as soon as he used his finger to wipe the tear that fell from my eye and then I felt it, that need to to know him. To follow him, to learn from him and to love and be loved by him.

"Shouldnt you get back to my dad?" I sighed and looked at the floor, the last thing I wanted was Ben to ruin the moment.

"Nope, my session finished a couple of minutes ago." I couldnt hide the grin forming on my face. I took and chance and made eye contact with him, his eyes were boaring into mine.

"Stop being a doormat." He sounded rough like I needed to do what he said.

"What?" I snapped breaking eye contact to look at my door. It was wide open, I could faintly hear Ben down stairs in his office.

I felt him cup my face to look at him again, he was going to be the death of me. "Just stop it Phoenix. Stop letting people walk all over you, be who you want to be and fuck the world."

I have to say he has a point, I've always let people walk over me and I always get hurt. "I dont know how to."

"I'll teach you!" He smirked at me, shit I couldnt take it anymore. I went forward and pushed my lips against his, his mouth was so warm and sweet. I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, he looked like he was in a daze. "Not fair." He growled and pulled me towards him again, I didnt fight I went along with it. It felt so right as his arms wrapped around my waist, I wrapped mine around his neck. Nothing could ruin this moment, but I've been wrong before.

"What the hell?" I quickly pushed away from Tate, I turned towards my bedroom door to see my dad standing there.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Tate get out! You know you're not aloud up here."

"You're not my fucking dad, I dont have to listen to you!" Tate spat, I felt myself grow more attracted to him. He was fearless, it felt good to know that he didnt want to leave me.

"You're right I'm not. But this is still my house and when I say you have to leave you have to leave." I could hear Tate growling at his words.

"No!" I yelled.

"What?" Dad asked shocked.

"I said no." I repeated.

"Phoenix. You have nothing to do with this, so stay out of it." He warned.

"Really I have nothing to do with this? just two minutes ago I was kissing him, and I have nothing to do with this?" I spat. I felt the need to protect Tate, I needed him to stick around.

Ben gave me a look in disbelief, I turned to see Tate smirking at me. "Actually I have to go, my dinner will be ready soon." I couldnt believe what I was hearing, I stuck up for him and now he's leaving? Asshole.

"See you next week Ben." I heard Tate call from the stairs.

"Asshole!" I yelled. What was he Bipolar?

"Phoenix? Please just stay away from him, okay?" His voice was calm now.

I nodded. "Sorry, dad."

He smiled. "Its okay."

**Tate.**

I touched my lips and I ran down that stairs, her lips were soft and warm I needed more. It took everything I had not to run back and hug her, I was so proud of her. I knew when she shouted asshole it was aimed at me, I felt bad. I decided I would make it up to her, I just had to plan my actions.

**2 hours later. Tate.**

I am standing at there table watching her eat, she seems mad still. I have already planned my way of making it up to her but I had to wait a couple of days before doing it, the day before my next session with Ben would be good. She sat and picked at her chicken, she sighed and put her fork down.

"Phoenix, whats wring hun?" Vivien put down her knife and took her daughters hand.

Phoenix quickly shook her head, as if she was trying to clear her thoughts. "Nothing mom. I'm just not really hungry."

"Do you feel sick?" Violet asked.

"No. I just have a pain, can I go upstairs and lay down please?" Phoenix mumbled.

"Sure thing baby. I'll come up and check on you later." Vivien called as Phoenix made her way upstairs.

My reason to watch them eat was gone, I would have loved to have seen Ben choke on something. I was in her bedroom before she was, she locked the door and started taking her clothes off. I felt wrong for watching her but I couldnt take my eyes off her, her little blue and black boxer shorts and her black bra was all she was in. She flooped down on her bed and sighed, I decided to have a little fun with her. I slowly made my way under her bed and poked my head out of the other end it took her awhile to notice me but when she did she didnt look happy. She quickly got off her bed and went over to pick her clothes on, I watched as she threw her clothes back on.

"Why did you take your clothes off?" I smirked.

I saw her go to grin but she bit her lip to stop herself, I guess she really is mad. I climbed out from under her bed and made my wayover to her, she sighed and looked away. I tuted and gently grabbed her face, she scowled at me. "I got hot." she mumbled, she pull her face out of my hands and moved away to sit on her bed.

I walked over and sat down next to her. "Phoenix?" I sighed.

She turned to face me, her face was flawless. "I'm sorry I left, I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself and me. I had to leave because I need your dad to treat me." I took her hand and looked into her light blue eyes, it was like she was an angel and I am the devil.

She nodded and smiled at me. "I understand."

I grin at her and when she grins even bigger at me I know its time to teach her. We sit there for hours just talking music, movies, programmes and I was teaching her how to be bad. Next thing I know it 2 am and she's yawning.

"I should go." I sigh and head for her window.

She stands up and rushes towards me. "Use the front door." She takes my hand and leads me down stairs.

"Arent you scard your dad will see?" I teased as we stood the door.

"Nope." She made a pop sound with the 'p' it was too cute.

"Are you a badass now?" I joked.

"Yeah I guess your a good teacher." She smirked.

She had no idea how bad I could be, but never to her. "I'll see you later." I smiled as I walked outside.

I suddently felt myself being turned around as Phoenix grabbed my sweater. She connected our lips and then grabbed my head to deepen the kiss, I never wanted this moment to end. Her tongue fighting with mine was paradise, after a couple of moments we pulled away. "See you later, Tate." She then turned on her heels and left with out a second word.

Now that was what I wanted to see.

**Phoenix is becoming more bad, she gets worse trust me ;).**

**I'll try and update soon but like I say school comes and ruins things :(**

**Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I can update today, thanks for the reviews :)**

**On with the story..**

**Phoenix.**

I cant believe its been almost a week since I've seen Tate, I have been working on my badness. Just the other day I caught dad with the old maid, is he for real? First it was his student and now its the maid, the student I could get she was young and pretty, but the maid she has a fucking glass eye. What is wrong with this man? He must be stupid to try something like that when he knows me and Violet are in the house. So anyways after I caught him with the maid he said some shit about her tempting him, whats so seductive about a old maid with a glass eye? He begged me not to tell anyone, I told him I wouldnt. Not yet anyways.

Back to Tate, I know he has a session with my dad tomorrow. Hopefully I'll 'run' into him, I missed his couldnt care less style and the way his lips felt against mine. We hardly know eachother and I cant stop thinking about him, I didnt know if we were together like a couple. He never asked me to be his girlfriend and we have only made out once, its so difficault.

Theres also something wrong with Violet, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. I dont know whats gotten into her, the girl who was once so fearless is scared of everything. We were sitting at dinner last night and the lights went out, she started freaking out. I had to take her to my room to calm her down. What I dont get is she sleeps lieka baby in my room, but when she's alone she freaks out. I ask her whats wrong and she doesnt tell me, its almost as if she's affraid to tell me.

So Im walking to the cafeteria and then I hear people yelling, as I get closer I can make there words out 'fight. fight.' Theres a fight? I have to see this. I brust threw the doors just to see Violet on the floor, the three sluts were hitting her. "Hey!" I yell as I run up and kick Leah off of her.

"Get her!" Leah screamed at her followers. Next thing I know I am on the floor as the slut kick into me, for sluts they sure did pack a mean kick.

"Phoenix. Get off of her." I heard Violet yell as she pulled one of the girls away. I quickly kicked the other in the ribcage, when she bent forward I then kicked her in the nose.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I quickly went up to Leah, she just sat there on the floor. I opened my mouth to say something but then I heard Violet yell.

"Get you fucking hands off me, they started it." She screamed as some fat bald teacher grabbed her.

"Dont you touch her you pervert!" I spat as I kicked him in the leg, he let go of Violet and left us.

"We should get out of here." Violet sighed.

"Yeah, before the other t-" I was too late, ten teachers came rushing in and took me and Violet to the principles office.

"You two have been here for a week and your already starting fights." He spoke as he drank his coffee, he must be fucking blind.

"Are you fucking kinding me?" I spat leaning forward in my chair.

"Excuse me?" The principle said shocked.

"Those bitches walk around school thinking they own the place. They start the fight and we end it, and were the ones getting into trouble? Asshole!" I hated this man. I didnt give a shit anymore.

"Right, Violet you can leave and go to your lessons. Phoenix you can leave school and I'll call your parents and have a meeting with them. I dont wont you back here until after that meeting." He spoke threw a clenched jaw.

"Okay." Violet nodded and stood up, once she was gone it was just me and old Mr. Selmon.

"And what about me Mr Selmon?" I asked cockly.

He gave me a look that made me feel really uncomftable. "I will call your parents and send you home." He had a really deep scottish voice.

I nodded. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, until I couldnt take it anymore. "Arent you going to fucking call them, so I can leave.! I spat.

He sighed and begun to dial the phone. I quickly stood up and left, he was such a pervert.

As soon as I walked through the front door I was met by my dads angry face. "Go to your room now, and dont come out."

I didnt fight, I just did what he said and went to my room. Once inside I went to bed, I was so tired and I need to rest only for a little while. I need to see Tate.

**Tate.**

I heard about her having a fight, badass. I hated staying away from her but I had to make it look like I was busy and had a home and things to do. When really all I did was watch her and learn new things about her, I knew she felt scared for Violet. I wasnt scaring her anymore, it must have just stuck with her. I am sitting with Ben in awkward silence his phones ringing and its really pissing me off.

"Have you been taking your meds?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied with a grin.

He looked up from his pad. "And whys that?"

"I need my big dick to be working." I was smirking, I loved fucking with people.

"Our session is over for today Tate." He mumbled and threw his pad and pen on the table.

"See you next week doctor Harmon." I cherped as I left.

I noticed my shoe lace was undone so I put my bag down and begun to tie it. I felt a gust of wind go past me and I stood up to see Phoenix with my bag giving me a cheeky grin. "I ran track." I sang.

"So did I." She replied cockly.

She winked at me and I begun chasing her, she was laughing like a five year old. I chased her outside and when I grabbed her we both fell onto the floor. I was laying on top of her, I was inbetween her legs. I started to tickle her but she winced in pain, I carefully lift her top to see her brused ribs.

"Phoenix what the hell happend?" I asked as I tried to fight my tears of anger.

"Me and Violet got into a fight with some bitches at school." I knew that part but I didnt know she got hurt.

"Im going to kill them." I told her as I held her face.

She smiled at me. "My protector!" She joked.

I laughed and reconnected our lips and our tongues begun to fight. Nobody is aloud to hurt her, them bitches will pay.

**Ohhhh Tates angry :)**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my lovely, amazing reviewers. I love you guys :).**

**Have you guys heard ****Florence & the Machine - Seven Devils? Its good, I like it:). Also before I forget to 'anon' I think your the same person who used to review my last story, if not Im sorry. Anyways, yeah my friend pointed that out to me XD, sorry for my crappy spelling.**

**This chapter is crazy! Enjoy ;)**

**Phoenix.**

I am walking down the halls of westfield with Ben and Viv, Ben and I arent talking. Fuck him, its not my fault I dont take bullshit anymore and I'm my own person. All thanks to my blond boy, yeah thats right, my boy. Tate asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes, have you seen Tate Langdon? He's one in a million. Anyways back to now, I am on my way to see that bastard Mr. Selmon. It only happened yesterday and already wants me back, pervert. I wont be starting again till tomorrow, thank god. As I walk into his office I smell coffee and sex, yeah thats right dirty pig Selmon is fucking somebody in this school. I sit down and I cant help but notice the smile on his face, its like he wants me here. I feel like Im going to throw up, its not anger when he looks at me. Its lust.

Ben and Selmon are just talking to eachother about the way I acted, Viv is just like me, bored shitless. I was looking at his walls when I see it, a gold plack with some names on it. I wonder about what is could be, I am pulled away when it all goes silent. I look back to see all three of them looking at me, shit! I've been asked a question.

"What?" I ask as I shake my head.

Selmon quickly smirks at me, that bastard makes my skin crawl. "Are we going to have anymore problems with you?"

I think for a moment, he will be having more problems with me but I do need to stick around this dump for Violets sake. Fuck it. "No, I promise I'll be a good girl." Nothing stops me from being a smartass.

Ben shakes his head and I hear Vivien begin to laugh but stops herself. Selmon nods and stands from his chair. "Okay then I have no problem with Phoenix coming back, but make sure she behaves."

"I sure will, thank you." Ben smiles as he shakes Selmons hand and leaves, Vivien just smiles and leaves. I stand up last and head for the door, I see Ben and Viv leave the waiting area. I was so caught up in watching them leave that I dropped my phone, I bend down to pick it up. I knew today was a bad day to wear shorts but thats all I could find, luckly my phone is fine. I dont know what came over me but I turned around to see Selmon looking at me, I've seen that look before. Tate gave me that look when I playfully grabbed his dick through his jeans, it was hot on Tate but creepy on Selmon.

"Phoenix!" I hear Ben yell. I turn on my heels and begin to run after them. I run out of the waiting room and down the hall then I stop, Violets talking to Leah. What the fuck is going on? I was about to head down there and see what was happening but Ben shouts at me again and I decide to wait till later to ask Violet. We all walk to the car in silence, I climb in and think about the look on my principles face.

**Tate.**

I have to find him, he's the only one who can truly scare that bitch for good. I could scare her but I dont want to scare Phoenix too, I was so happy when she agreed to be my girlfriend. I've had girlfriends before none of them made me feel this way, the need to protect Phoenix would be the death of me if I wasnt already dead. I was just about to go upstairs when I see him, he's hiding under a table and mouth is covered in dried blood. He proberly killed a rat or something, that little son of a bitch tried to kill me once too. I remember it as if it was yesterday, I was six years old and I was playing with my favorite toy truck. I pushed it down the stairs of the basement, the cock sucker was passed out of the sofa. I went into the basment looking for it, I saw it under a table. I had no idea of the danger I was in. I went under the table and as I moved closer to the toy I saw it, my blood ran cold and he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. I thought I was going to die untill Nora saved me, Nora is the first owner of the house and that monsters mother. But more on her later, I bend down and look right at him. "Do you want to help me kill someone?" The look on its face tells me it does. "Good. One rule you only kill that slut who hurt my Phoenix, okay?" I knew it couldnt answer, I cant trust him fully but I know if he tries anything funny I'll kill him.

I stand back up and brush my pants off. I hope Violet gets that coke whore to come, I feel quite bad for scaring Violet. But she crossed the line, seeing her do that to my Phoenix broke my heart. That Leah bitch is going to die tonight, but I have to get her out of the house just before her heart gives out. I dont want that bitch here for ever.

**I will update tomorrow I just had to get this up :)**

**Mr Selmon seems like a creep right? he gets worse. **

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all my reviews :)**

**Phoenix.**

Turns out Violet was talking to Leah about dealing some coke, we dont have any coke. Its all just a plan to get her over here so Tate can scare the crap out of her, I'm looking foward to seeing that bitch run. Tates a great boyfriend, he's not like other guys who just want one thing. He cares about me and sure we do make out alot but thats it really, I'm not a slut, its just I cant help myself. I dont want him, I need him. He's wild, crazy and dangerous but I think I'm falling for him. Its too soon to tell, but I have never felt this way about someone before.

I'm standing in a doorway in the basement, Tates just sitting there in a chair that he moved to the middle of the room. He is thinking about something, it must be important because he has looked up yet. I slowly walk up to him and straddle him, he's pulled back to me and begins grinning like a kid on christmas. He moves his hands down my back and rests them just above my ass, he is such a tease. He then starts drawing circles with his fingers, he knows that drives me crazy. I hate it when he teases me, I always get even. I begin to grind myself on him, faster then slow then fast again. It drives him crazy, he begins growling which only makes me do it more. "Fuck Phi, you're going to get it." He growls in my ear, he then starts attacking my neck.

"Get what?" It was meant to sound teasing but it came out like a moan.

He pulled away from my neck and smirked at me, I could feel myself mealting in his black eyes. I connected our lips and he begun moving his hands to my breasts, I bit his lip when I felt him grope them. I arched my back and begun moving quicker, I could fell my realise building. I am so confused he's not even inside of me and I think I'm going to climax by his touch. I could feel his member rubbing my clit through his jeans, I could tell he was also close, I couldnt believe I was making him this hard. I am practicly still a virgin. I was about to come undone when I heard Violet and Leah come down the stairs, I sighed and stopped. I heard Tate huff when I climbed off of him.

"You might want to get rid of that." I teased pointing to his erection.

"I can't do it alone." He winked.

"Maybe." I half joked.

"I'll take you up on that." He grinned.

**Tate.**

I was so close to spilling my seed in my pants, but I had to get my head back together. That Leah beat my girlfriend and now she just ruined my moment to make Phoenix climax, this bitch is going down. I begun rocking back and forth in my chair, I had it all planned out. I just hope Phoenix doesnt get freaked out, the infantata wont kill her, he will kill Leah but not her or Violet. Phoenix quickly turns the lights off and returns back to her coner, a short while later Violet turns them on again. Thats when I first see that Leah slut, she isnt even half as beautiful as Phoenix and yet she walks around westfield like she owns the place. Her life is about to change forever.

"So this is the coke whore?" I growl.

"Who the hell are you?" She snaps.

I dont answer her, she will see who the hell I'm a few seconds. "Get the lights."

Violet then turns the lights off, the lights start to flicker and I do my crazy laugh. Leah then begins to shout 'what is going on?' I cant see Phoenix untill she runs up next to Violet to get a better view, she doesnt look scared but she looks cofused. I laugh loader and then run up and jump on Leahs back, I am sitting on her back shaking her as Violet screams at me to get off of her. Like hell was I going to do that, I then swap with the infantata to let him have some fun. I stand behind both girls as the lights keep flickering and you can just see him attack her. Violets screaming begins to piss me off so I push her on the floor, I then wrap an arm around Phoenix shoulder as she looks at me cofused and I can faintly see fear. I kiss her forehead and see her smile, I knew it then she is the one. I quickly go back to my job and swap back with the infantata, I loved making this bitch pay. I then heard Phoenix scream, I snapped my head towards the doorway but she wasnt there. I turned to see if Violet was still there but my breathing stopped when I saw Phoenix on the floor next to Violet screaming.

The infantata wasnt going to hurt them, he was just looking at them. He feeds off fear, he is then back swapping with me and then I stand behind him with him on top of Leah, who by now is past scared. I hear Leah faintly whisper 'Mommy' before the infantata scrached her face. The lights flicked back on and I was back in the chair, rocking again. Leah quickly stood up and ran out the room, I hear Violet call her, but she just runs out the house.

I stand from the chair and walk over to Phoenix she quickly sees me coming and stands, she then runs towards Violet. I then realise I didnt protect her, I should of tried and got him away from them. I quickly rush to the stairs were Phoenix is hugging Violet. Violet sees me and quickly stands.

"What was that?" She yells.

"I dont know what you're talking about." I lie.

"I saw something!" She screamed.

"Violet, you're talking crazy. This is cool we showed that bitch." I say as I look at Phoenix. She just has a confused look on her face.

Violet shakes her head and runs upstairs. Phoenix stands up as soon as the door is slammed shut. "Okay, she's gone. What was that?" she askes as her brows knit in confustion.

"Nothing." It was harder lying to her.

"Dont lie to me. I saw something too, Tate." She sighs.

"It was just me." I try and sound like I'm telling the truth but I am failing.

"You know what? come and find me when you decide to stop bullshiting me." She snapped and turned on her heels and ran up the stairs. As soon as the door is slammed I punch the wall with all my force. My knuckles break and blood starts rising. I drop to the floor, and look at my bleeding knuckles. I cant lose her.

**Phoenix.**

I run into Violets room and see her sitting on her bed. She's crying and shaking with fear, I run up to her and throw my arms around her. I held her as she begun to fall asleep, just before she fell into a deep sleep she whispered. "Where going to die here." I snap my head to look at her but she's already asleep. I slowly move her off of me and leave her room, what the hell did she mean. I walk into my room to see Tate sitting at the edge of my bed, he looked broken. I shut the door with my foot and sat down next to him, thank god Ben and Vivien arent home. Tate then begins to sob, this was the first time I have seen him cry let alone sob. I broke down and hugged him, I pulled him close to my chest and watched as he smiled as I played with his hair.

"I'm so sorry Phoenix." He sighes, I can tell he's calming down. I open my mouth to reply but he cuts me off. "I got my friend to dress up and help me, it was a two man job."

"Why didnt you just tell me?" I asked as I lifted his face to look at me.

"I wanted to be your hero." A small smile graced his flawless face.

I cupped his face and moved closer so our lips were almost touching. "You will always be my hero." He smiles wide and I press our lips together.

**I hope this is okay for you guys ;) If there are any mistakes I'm sorry :)**

**Review please :) Update should be soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all my amazing reviews. This chapter is a little dirty ;).** **Big thanks to ****ShiloCoulter and ****DeliciousDiCapri0 :D.**

**Phoenix.**

"Have you heard about Leah?" Violet askes smoke drifting out her mouth.

I quickly sit up and turn to look at Violet who's sitting in a chair next to me. "What about her?"

She dropped her bud and put it out with her foot. She then looked at me, her hair had fallen into her face. "She hasnt been in school for a week."

I sighed and shook my head. "So what if she hasnt been to school? It doesnt matter."

"She's moved school, Phoenix." Violet said with a blank expresstion.

I dropped my gase to the grass and begun to pull at it. "She was an asshole, Vi. She got what she deserved."

"Did you see that thing in the basement?" Violet asked, I could hear the fear in her voice.

"It was just Tate's friend." I scoffed.

"That was not a human!" Violet whispered as if she was affraid of something.

The look on her face told me she wasnt kidding, she was actually scared. "What happened?" I asked moving closer.

She looked around her and leaned more fowards. "Do you remember that night you told me about Scott?" She whispered.

How could I forget? I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well that night something happened in my room." She wasnt looking at me anymore, she was looking at the house.

It took everything I had not to make a dirty joke about what she was doing in her room at night. "And?"

She turned back to look me dead in the eye. "Something attacked me, it told me to b-"

"Hey!" I heard Tate call as he rushed up to us.

I quickly stood and jumped into his hug. "Hi." I was about to lead us to my room but then I remembered Violet, I turned to see her looking at Tate with fearin her eyes. She quickly stood up and headed for the house. "Violet!" I called, she turned to face me not saying a word. "What did it tell you?" I asked.

She simply shook her head "It doesnt matter." With that said she headed for inside. Once the door was shut, I let out a big sigh.

"What was that about?" Tate asked as he cuddled me from behind, he rested his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his arms, I love it when he cuddles me.

"I don't know, I think she's still freaked out about your friend." I bit my lip as I thought about what she said last week.

"Oh." He sighed.

He sounded sad "Hey." I said and turned to face him. "Whats wrong?" I took his hands and kissed his knuckles. he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing when I'm with my beautiful girl." I blushed.

"Your beautiful girl?" I teased stepping back.

"Yeah thats right, my beautiful girl. Because guess what Phi?" His lips were so close to my ear as his hands rested on my waist.

"What?" I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

"You. Are. Mine!" He took a short break with every word and this time I couldnt hold my moan, I heared him lightly laugh in my shoulder. He then begun kissing my shoulder and then softly biting, then kissing again.

Then I had a good idea, I would make him work for me. I quickly pulled back he had a shocked look on his face, I heared him growl in the back of his thoat. This boy is an animal, I could feel the smirk spearding on my lips.

"You are wrong!" I said and crossed my arms.

"What?" Tate asked with knitted eyebrowns.

"You are wrong!" I repeated. I saw the hurt in his face, he dropped his gase to the floor and started toeing his corverses. I realised I should hurry up what I am trying to say. "Because you Tate Langdon." I smiled as I lifted his face to look at me. "Are mine!"

Just then a big grin formed on his face. I smiled and kissed his nose. "Tag." I hit his arm and ran. He laughed and begun chasing me, we were laughing like little kids and I know he was letting me win and then he must have tripped because he fell on top of me, he just lay on top of me as we laughted.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." He quickly got to his feet and helped me up.

"Okay were are we going?" I asked as he began to leed me to the back of the garden.

"I used to play here when I was a kid." He pointed to a big tree which was hiden from the world.

"Cool." I nodded and lay under the tree. Tate dropped to the floor and lyed right next to me. He turned to me and begun to smirk, when Tate smirks it only means on thing, trouble. "What?" I laugh. He shakes his head and climbs in between my legs, and begun attacking my neck with warm soft kisses. I moaned when I felt his member sticking in my thigh, he is so big. I pulled his sweater over his head and threw it behind him, I ran my fingers down his tight body. He stopped me just before I got to unbuckle his belt.

"Dont you want to?" I asked, I couldnt hide the need in my voice.

"Yeah, but not before we get to know eachothers bodies first." He grinned, he then pulled my vest top over my head and I was left in my blue bra. I could feel my body burning. He then started to kiss his way down to my skirt, he ran his fingers up and grabbed the waist band of my panties and pulled them down my legs. "Fucking hell Phoenix, you're so wet." He growled.

Next thing I knew he was sticking his finger in my tight vagina, I moaned in pleasure and pain. I could feel myself twiching around his finger, I felt him rub his dick up my thigh, he was so hard. He then pushed another finger inside and a long moan left my mouth, he began pumping faster and harder inside me. He was hitting places inside of me that I never knew I had. I moaned really loud as my climax ran through my body.

**Tate.**

I watched as she came undone infront of me, she looked like an angel. I still kept moving my fingers inside of her just until I was sure she was done. When I pulled my fingers out they were covered in slime and I wanted mothing more than to taste it. I looked at her then to my fingers and I smiled widely and placed them in my mouth. They tasted like heaven, she was the closest to heaven that I would every get. "Are you enjoying that?" I heard her breathless voice tease. I nodded and pulled them out, she looked at me with a wild look in her eyes. She ran her hands down my chest and pushed me so I was lying down.

"No, you dont have to do this." I told her as I watched her remove my belt.

She looked at me and smile. "Tate Langdon, I'm about to rock your world." With that she pulled my red boxers down and wrapped a warm hand around my stiff member.

In one quick movement she fit me all inside her mouth, I shaked as I felt her tounge along my dick. We made eye contact she was so beautiful, not because she trully was rocking my world but because she was all mine. She picked up her speed and not long after I spilled my seed in her mouth. I felt like seeing how far I could push her. She turned and was about to spit my cum out when I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Swallow it." I told her.

She looked at me as if I was crazy and shook her head, I gave her a look. "Im not moving my hand unless you swallow it." She huffed and I heard her swallow every last bit of it.

"Happy now?" She teased as I moved my hand.

"Yes!" I laughed.

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all my amazing reviews, you guys rock :D**

**Tate.**

My sessons with Ben were getting boring and the bastard changed my times from half three to half one, he must really want me to stay away from his daughter, like fuck is that going to happen. Phoenix Harmon is my everything, she's my peace of heaven in my forever lasting hell. I remember when I was alive, I was so alone, nobody gave two shits about me. Maybe if Phoenix was around back then we could be together now, we could be married and have some kids. I was never one for children but I would have love to have some with Phoenix, that could never happen though. The thought of children reminded me of my promise with Nora, I promised her a baby. I cant just have a baby with Phoenix then give it to Nora, I heard Phoenix tell Violet how much she wants children in her future and if we have a baby now I know Nora will take it from her. I cant let that happen.

"Tate?" I look up to see Ben looking at me like he was waiting for something.

"Sorry I wasnt listening to your bullshit, can you repeat that again?" I spat, this man really got under my skin.

Ben threw his note pad and pen on the table which made me jump a little, I finally got what I wanted, a break down. He then stood up with a face full of anger.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, you're nothing but trouble and I cant treat you anymore!" Ben yelled as he pointed his finger at me.

I smirked and stood up, I was a little bit taller than him so I had the advantage. "I don't give a shit about you not treating me anymore, you're a shit shrink anyways." I moved in closer so he could look deep into my dark eyes, I could hear his heart beating in his chest. He wasnt so tuff now. "But I will _never _stay away from _my _Phoenix." I spat, it was all true, Phoenix Harmon was mine and there was nothing Ben could do about it.

Ben shook his head. "We'll see about that."

"I will kill you before I let that happen." I growled.

"Get out!" Ben's smug look was gone and all what was on his face was fear.

I chuckled and turned on my heels and left. There was a little voice inside my head saying _she might pick her father._ I brushed it off and slamed the door behind me.

**Phoenix.**

"Jesus christ." I screamed as I walked into the house, Ben was just sitting on the stairs like he was waiting for me. I calmed my breathing and smiled. "Hi dad. You scared the shit out of me." I laughed, his expresstion however remained like stone.

"What is your relationship with Tate Langdon?" The way he said Tates name made anger boil inside of me, it was if Tate was nothing but Tate means everything to me.

"I am his girlfriend." I smirked.

He then took in a shakey breath. "He says you're his, like he owns you."

I smiled, Ben just didn't get Tate's cuteness. I wasnt one for boys claming they owned me, but Tate was different, I knew I owned him too. "He does own me, I am all his."

"No. You stay away from that psycho." Ben yelled and stood up to leave, he was heading back to his office.

That was it all my anger came crashing out. "Don't you ever call him that! You dont know him." I screamed. Vivien then came rushing out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Whats going on Phoenix honey?" She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"He called Tate a psycho." I then started to cry, I just wanted to run up to him and beat the bastard to death.

"Wait, who's Tate?" She asked with a confused look.

"I used to treat him." Ben mumbled.

"He is my boyfriend. Wait what do you mean used to?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"I've stopped treating him." I could telling he was fighting back a smirk.

"You bastard." I screamed, luckly for Ben Vivien wrapped her arms around my waist and begun dragging me to the kitchen.

Before she shut the door I heard Ben call. "You are never going to see him again." I started to sob, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Anger and pain filled my emotions, mom then sat me on a chair and sat down across from me taking my hands. I looked up to look at her.

"You love this boy don't you?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah." I didnt even have to think about it, I knew deep down that I was in love with Tate.

"Then be with him, if your father has stopped treating him then there is no reason you cant be with him." I smiled so big I thought my face was broken, I jumped up from my chair and hugged my mother so tight I think I was going to crush her.

"Thank you, I love you mom." I called as I raced upstairs and into my bedroom. I shut my door and saw Tate lying on my bed, he was asleep. I locked my door so we could have some peace.

I slowly walked up to him and climbed on to the bed next to him. I wrapped an arm around him and moved closer. I heard him sigh when I rested my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and releaxed. I felt myself start to drift into a sleep but before I was out I heard Tate mumble "I'll protect you, even if it kills me again."

**Reviews? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a quick update before I write my really big one . I also have a new fic called' keep it in the family' it's about Tate and Phoenix again but Tate's dating her mom and he and Phoenix fall in love (more does happen that's just quickly explaining it to you). I would love it if you guys could check it out . Enjoy.**

**Phoenix.**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Tate had said, what did he mean if it kills him again? I look at my alarm its two in the morning and I have to go to school tomorrow, much to my displeasure. Tate has left at around midnight that was two hours ago and I miss him already. I pick up the pillow he had been resting on and smelt it, it was weird I know but I needed something to remind me of him. The pillow smelt just like him, aftershave and I didn't know what the smell was but I hadn't smelt it on anyone else so it must just be _his_ smell. I want nothing more to be covered in that smell, fuck my smell his was paradise. I put the pillow down and laid down on my back, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I brushed it off and went back to thinking about Tate his arms, eyes and the way his jawline was just perfection and not to forget his hands. Oh those hands could work wonders on me and they were surprisingly soft. It's weird to say I think about his hands but I do, how could a boy who's so strong and powerful have soft hands?

Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, maybe he is only soft to me? That makes perfect sense he never wants to hurt me and he shows that through the softness of his touches. I think my heart just grew ten times bigger for Tate. Then I felt it the want and need for him was raging inside of me. I knew I wouldn't see him till tomorrow and I needed him now. I closed my eyes in the hope of falling asleep but I started dreaming about him. He was slowly kissing and removing my clothes, he was growling like an animal, I could feel it. My knickers were so wet, my thighs were wet too. I felt like I was on fire and I snapped open my eyes just before he pounded into me. I was sweating like mad and my clit was tingling, I needed to feel pleasure unless I wasn't going to sleep again. I quickly took my knickers off, they were drenched and I dropped them on the floor. I was left in only a baggy vest top and I pulled it up to my stomach so it wouldn't get in the way. I was rubbing at my clit, silently moaning Tate's name and I about to stick my first finger up when I heard the alarm go off. I huffed in frustration some bastard has broken into our house while I was going to masturbate it my boyfriend. What an asshole.

I swung my legs out of the bed and ran to get some pants, I threw them on, then I opened the door and ran into the hall way. I bounded down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me; I watched Ben type the code in and as Viv ran down the stairs to see what was going on. Ben deactivated the alarm and it all went silent.

"Call the police." He told Vivien. She nodded and raced up stairs. He turned to me. "Go upstairs and hide in your room."

I tutted. "Fuck you. I am not missing out of this action."

He sighed and shook his head; he knew he wasn't going to win. "Fine, just stay behind me."

I nodded not wanting to miss the action and begun to follow him to the basement, he slowly opened the door and it really pissed me off. I hated it when in movies they move so slow and still get killed, fucking idiots. I grabbed the door and flung it open, Ben shit jumped like the little pussy he is. I scoffed and begun to walk in front of him, I was shocked when he didn't stop me. I walked down the stairs knowing at any minute my life could be over, and I would never see Tate again.

I like out the world's biggest sigh, it was Addie from next door. I shook my head as she seemed to be playing with someone but I couldn't see them. Ben came down and threw his bat on the floor in frustration; I could tell he was pissed.

"Addie, what the fuck?" He yelled.

I was shocked. "Dad calm down."

"No I'm sick of that little shit." He radged as he pointed a finger at Addie. Addie stood up and brushed her dress down.

"Hey! That's enough." I spat at him. He didn't take the hint and carried on.

I wasn't listening to what he was saying but when he called Addie a retard I snapped and punched him in the jaw. He fell to the floor holding it and I saw tears flood his eyes.

"I said shout your fucking mouth." I screamed.

I snapped my head back to look at Addie who was grinning. I walked up and hugged her; I knelt down and took her face in my hands. "Go home Addie." I smiled.

She started giggling and nodded and made a dash for the exit. Once I heard the door shut I turned around to see Ben looking at me with a face full of anger. "Don't you ever touch me again!" He spat and went upstairs. I shook my head and back upstairs to go to sleep. I suddenly felt more tired.

**Next chapter is a big one. This one was just the set up.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I was finding it hard to write in P.O.V I guess that's why a lot of writers don't. So I have changed my writing style to third person. Thanks for all the reviews; I love you guys so much! Your reviews are keeping me going. Please if you have the time check out my other fics it would mean the world to me . Also my BBF 'SmellyEvan' has two amazing Tate and OC stories, ones in an asylum, so you know it's good and the others set in the 1990s, there both amazing and should be flooded with reviews. Lastly before I start this chapter if any new writers want me to give them a shout out feel free to drop me a PM or a comment and I would be happy to help. I know how hard it is to get your fics noticed .**

**Enjoy!**

I sat in my last lesson of the day which happened to be maths, I hate maths I never got the point of why we needed to know what 'x' meant. I sat there twirling my pencil in my fingers when Kate suddenly snapped her head back to look at me. We sat there for a few moments just looking at each other till I smirked and we both started laughing. That was our thing now, one of us would look at the other till they started laughing, we have become really close friends in the short time we have known each other. Kate opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by their teacher slamming his fist on the table. We both stared at him in complete shock.

"Will you two shut up!" He yelled.

Kate bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, it was going well and she thought she thought they had gotten away with it until I couldn't hold my laugh and started howling with laughter, it set Kate and the whole class off. Mr Black slammed his book down on the table and stood from his chair, every single student in that class could tell he was pissed, almost all of them stopped except me and Kate. We couldn't stop even if we tried, not that we wanted to. Kate was right at the front while I was sat at the back; Mr Black put his hands on Kate's desk and took a deep breath before he began to talk. "Kate unless you shut your mouth I will be paying a visit to your aunt."

Kate stopped laughing straight away. "Sorry sir." She mumbled as she looked at her desk.

Mr Black was now moving his attention to me when I quickly stood up, I have had enough of this shit and seeing as we will be leaving soon I couldn't give a flying fuck.

"Sit back down!" He yelled.

"But sir I can't." I said innocently.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to go home." Just then the bell rung and I took my leave followed by the rest of the class.

**5:00pm **

Kate and I were sitting in my room listening to music and talking, little did I know that Tate was sitting in the corner listening to us.

"Are you a virgin?" I suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Have you seen my Aunt, she'd fucking kill me if I fell pregnant." We both laughed. "What about you?"

I stopped laughing and thought back to the day Scott had made me a deal that would change everything. I bit my lip to control my tears but when I felt Kate's hand on mine I knew I needed to tell someone. "Not really, I mean I haven't had real sex."

Kate gave me a confused look and I knew I must not have been making sense. "Almost a year, I am not really sure how long ago it was but there was a guy named Scott. Scott was the like the boss of the whole school and my guess is he probably controlled the teachers as well, anyways he had a sister and she used to make these animal noises. Violet called her a name and she started crying."

**Flashback.**

"_Hey." I heard someone yell from behind me._

_I turned to see it was Scott, he didn't look very happy so I decided to play nice. "Hi, Scott."_

"_Your freak of a sister was mean to mine." He spat._

'_Fucking great' I thought. "I am so sorry about Violet."_

_Scott shook his head. "Bitch is going to have to pay."_

_I knew exactly what he meant. "No, please Scott. I will talk to her, she will never do it again." _

"_It's took fucking late for that!" Scott yelled. He turned and was walking away, I knew I had to stop him._

"_Please I'll do anything." Scott stopped dead in his tracks; he turned around and smirked at me. He walked up until he was right in front of me again._

"_Anything?"_

_I knew what he wanted and I had to fight the vomit in my throat, I was doing this for my sister, I had to take one for the team. I nodded and he smiled._

"_Great. Come on, we both have a free period." He held out his hand and I took it sealing my fate and saving my sister._

**End flashback.**

"We did anal, he didn't have a condom and he didn't what to risk it." I sighed feeling disgusted with myself.

Kate looked shocked. "I'm so sorry. Where did you guys do it?"

"The back of his car." I could feel my skin crawling.

We sat there in silence until I broke it. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't do that." Kate smiled at me; I felt better keeping it off my chest. "Who is that blond kid I always see walking around here?"

I smiled; I knew exactly who she meant. "Tate."

"Is Tate your boyfriend?" She grinned.

"Yes!" I blushed. "Isn't he hot?"

Kate gave me a look like she didn't what to answer that, kind of like it was wrong for her to say. She nodded and changed the subject to movies.

**10:38pm.**

I hadn't seen Tate all day and was so lonely without him; he was the only person I could never get sick of. I was listening to Nirvana thinking about him when I heard Violet scream from out in the hall way.

I quickly stood up and threw my door open to see Violet be taken down stairs but someone wearing a mask. I was filled with panic and walked backwards trying to get my phone from my bed to call the cops when I hit something hard. I turned to see another person wearing a mask my mouth fell open and I suddenly kicked into survival mode and made a dash for the stairs when I felt my feet leave the floor. The mask wearing intruder had picked me up, I kicked them in the leg thinking they would drop mw, boy was I wrong. They threw me off a wall, my head making a connection with it and landed on the floor with a loud thud. My head was spinning and my ears were ringing, then it all went black.

I was woken by the sound of Vivien's sobs, I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to my new surroundings, my mom was tied up on a chair and Violet and I were on the floor.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Violet whispered.

I rubbed my head and nodded, I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Vivien, she was pleading with the three intruders. "I have money, please just take anything."

The one in the middle was the first to talk. "We are not here to rob you. Masks off." All three of them took their masks off, there were two women and one man, the man must have been the one who threw me off the wall. "The transcript was very clear the nurses saw our Franklin, he had nothing to hid." She looked at her watch. "Twelve minutes."

"Then the fun begins." The other woman sang.

The first woman then walked over to her bag and pulled out a towel with something inside of it. "I have a surprise for you guys." She said as she unravelled the towel.

"What? Are you going to do the dishes?" I scoffed.

They all just looked at me, the intruders with looks of disgust on their faces, my mother with fear and Violet with a smirk. It was this way for a few moments till the man turned around to look at the item. "No way." He laughed in a cheerful way.

"I got it on EBay authenticated; it's the one he one used to bash Maria."

"Let me see it." The man said as he took the little bowl out of the towel. "Holy shit." He whispered that part. "I can feel the energy in this is bitching."

"Who is first? Which ones Gladys?" The second woman asked, she was holding a nurses uniform.

The first woman was pointing the knife at Vivien and then pointed it to Violet; the other woman then threw the uniform at Violet. "Screw you, you pyscho I'm not putting this on." Violet then threw it back to the woman.

"You have to, everything has to be perfect." The woman sighed.

"Take your clothes off." The man yelled as he ripped Violets shirt in an attempt to take it off.

"No." Violet screamed.

"Hey." Vivien yelled afraid.

"Touch her and I'll fucking kill you." I yelled, I was the only one in my family which wasn't afraid.

The man raised his fist to punch Violet. "Mom." Violet cried out.

"Go on, do it. You won't know what fucking hit you when you do." I spat.

He dropped his fist and Vivien began talking again. "Put it on me."

"Oh you will both be wearing uniforms, our Franklin hated nurses. He had a bad experience with a Mercury and a broken thermometer. That's why he took Gladys upstairs and drowned her in a tub." She moved forward until she was in front of Vivien. "And you Maria, he saved you for last."

"Our Franklin was the first, before Manson. He changed the culture. We are paying tribute to him." Woman number two smiled to herself like she was proud or something, it made me sick.

"Wait there are only two nurses but three of us." I smirked.

The man walked up and knelt down before me. "Yeah we know that, we have something special saved for you."

I did her best fake smile. "Oh thank god I didn't want to miss the fun."

"You will get a front row seat for both, then when we are finished killing our nurses we will slit your throat and watch it bleed." He spat with a sickening smile.

I nodded and smiled, I didn't give a shit what was 'going' to happen to me. "Awesome, I can't wait."

"Me too." He smiled as he stood up; he then walked back to the others.

"We are not going to be a part of your re-enactment." Vivien sighed.

"Put this on, you won't like it if I have to make you." The leader said as she threw the dress at Violet. Violet stood up and I actually thought she was going to put it on till she threw the dress and head butted the leader and made a run for the kitchen.

"Fuck this." I mumbled and stood up making a dash to follow Violet. I was in the kitchen when I felt someone grab my head and smack it off the wall, and for the second fucking time today it all went black.

**Tate.**

I was going to lead that bitch into the bathroom then chop her in half with an axe I found in the basement. She was calling someone called Bianca saying she needs to go to the hospital, the only place that bitch is going is the morgue. I stuck my axe into her once hit one side then I removed it and did it again to the other. I removed it again then disappeared.

I stood in the basement waiting with Gladys for Violet to bring that bitch downstairs. I knew Phoenix was upstairs in the kitchen; the bastard knocked her out and just left her on the floor. I then heard one of the intruders ask where Violet had gone.

"Over here you stupid bitch." I called.

I waited for her to come back into my view. "I have already filled it with water for you."

She slowly walked forward and her mouth fell open when Gladys sat up in the tube, I couldn't help but smile.

I was in the kitchen trying to wake Phoenix up when I heard Violet and Vivien call for her, I remembered how close they all are and felt bad when I thought back to what I made my father do to Vivien. Phoenix eyes shot open.

"Hey." I cooed.

Her eyes got brighter when they saw me and she smiled. "Tate."

"How you feeling?" It was a dumb question but I didn't want to stop hearing her voice.

"Well I was feeling shit and my head does hurt. But better now." She grinned and connected our lips.

He both sat there our lips battling in a fight no one was going to win and she was just about to straddle me when I heard someone cough. We both snapped our heads at the same time to see Vivien standing in the doorway.

"Mom." Phoenix called as she rushed over and hugged her mother; I wanted that special love between a parent and a child.

I looked down at the floor for a second and they were gone, it was the best way.

**11:15pm Tate.**

Me and old Mora were standing over the bodies of the intruders, 'I guess I have forever to learn their names' I joked in my head.

"Jesus H Christ." I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind me, it was the cock sucker. She moved closer so I could smell her, I wanted to gag at her stench. "Is this your handy work?"

"No." I wished it was but it truly wasn't _this time._

"It was them." Mora said.

"We have to clean this place up if you want him to treat me again." I sighed.

Constance and Mora both nodded. "You get the bleach and I'll get the mop." Mora mumbled. I nodded and went to do as I was told.

**11:00 Am. Tate.**

I watched as Ben and Vivien talked to the cops, thank god they didn't mention me. The cops left and Phoenix walked in the room looking like she hadn't slept a wink.

"Morning Phoenix." Ben smiled slightly.

"Fuck you!" She spat.

"That my girl." I laughed.

"Your mother told me Tate helped you." Ben sighed.

"That's right. See unlike you Ben Tate actually takes care of me and my family." She lightly yelled.

Ben shook his head. "What was he doing her?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "I actually don't know but I'm glad he was, you weren't." She then turned her attention to Vivien. "You kicked ass mom."

Vivien smiled. "Thank you, you did too."

"Is no one even bothered by the fact Tate was here?" Ben asked frustrated.

Phoenix opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by her mother. "You know what Ben? I am so happy Tate was here last night. Now that I think about it I want Tate to have dinner tomorrow with us." I think I had the world's biggest smile on my face when I heard that, while Ben looked pissed.

"No. That boy is not allowed in this house." He huffed as he stood from his chair.

"Yes he is." Vivien called which made Ben stop and look at her.

"Phoenix I want you to tell Tate to come over tomorrow at around six and have dinner with us." Vivien smiled.

Phoenix had a wide grin on her face. "I sure will mom."

"What would he like to eat?" Vivien asked.

"Your daughter." I laughed.

"Anything." Phoenix shook her head.

"Great." Vivien smiled.

I couldn't wait to have my dinner with the Harmon's.

**Took me ages to write but I needed to post it, so reviews would be loved **

**Next chapter will have a shocker to it, dun dun duhhhn.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for my reviews! . Now I had to make Tate do something f**ked up to make Phoenix mad, so this chapter should be interesting. **_**This writing is what they are thinking.**_** Plus I have also changed my writing style, Enjoy. Also I'm so very sorry for the lateness and I have a week of school so all of my stories should be updated sometime this week .**

Tate was sitting in the basement in the same chair he sat in when he scared the crap out of Leah in; he was waiting for his 'father' Hugo. It wasn't long before Hugo stumbled in drunk as usual and Tate could see he had that same glint in his eyes, the glint of course was the want for young girls, Tate found this out when he heard about his father's last moments with Mora. Hugo spotted his son and a smile blasted on his face; he began walking up to him and stopped just in front of him.

"Tate, my boy!" Hugo exclaimed and put his hand in the air for a high five.

Tate scoffed and grabbed his wrist moving it away from him. "Hugo." He spat.

Hugo face turned sadder and his eyes began to fill with tears. "After everything I've done for you, and you still treat me like shit."

Tate's face softened, he knew his father was right. "I'm sorry, dad." He mumbled the last word.

Hugo's face then lightened up again. "No problem son, I did that thing you asked." He beamed.

Tate sighed deeply. _Fuck I didn't think he would. _"Thanks."

"I'm glad I could help my boy, she was so tight. If you know what I mean!" Hugo laughed.

Tate scrunched up his nose and looked away in disgust. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Hugo grabbed a box from the corner and sat in front of his son. _Why don't you just fuck off? _Tate thought.

"How's her daughter?" Hugo grinned.

Tate looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't you fucking dare!" He spat.

Hugo gave his son a very fake confused look. "Whatever do you mean?"

Tate stood from his chair and pulled his father up and slammed him into a wall and held him there, his face was a bright red and his hands were shaking as he held him to the wall. "You, stay away from her. I will fucking strangle you with your own intestines and make you chock on your blood, and I'll do that every single dayforever!"

Hugo's eyes were wide with fear; he had never seen this side of his son. "Okay." He choked.

Tate huffed and let him go and disappeared into thin air. He knew he would stain his clothes with his father's blood if he stayed a second longer.

**5:30pm.**

Phoenix was helping her mother make dinner; she was wearing her shortest dress she owned that showed a lot of leg. She had decided how she was going to pay Tate back, and she knew that tights would just take too long to remove plus she knew Tate too well, he would rip them off. She heard a knock at the front door; she felt her heart beat faster. She turned on her heels and ran to the door; once she was there she straightened herself up and opened the door to see Tate standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had a goofy smile on his face when he saw her and it made her blush, she looked behind her for a moment and grabbed his sweater and pulled him to her. Their lips attacked each other's and Tate picked her up by the backs of her thighs and held her to the wall as he rubbed himself against her, while attacking her neck making her lightly moan.

"Stop." Phoenix choked.

Tate stopped his movements straight away and placed her down back to the ground, he looked like a child who had just been told off. "Sorry." He mumbled as he kicked his shoes.

Phoenix took his face in her hands and held it close to hers, she pecked his nose making him scrunch it and laugh. "Don't be sorry, I just don't want to sit in wet panties while I eat my dinner." They both smirked at each other knowingly. She was already soaked through.

They all sat eating their dinners in awkward silence; Tate and Phoenix were sitting across from each other playing footsy under the table. They kept smirking at each other and Tate decided he wanted to play a dirtier game instead. He quietly removed his shoe and slowly moved his foot up Phoenix's thigh, her breathing hitched when she felt his toes just outside her underwear.

"Phoenix hun, is everything alright?" Vivien asked confused by her daughters change in breathing.

Phoenix pulled away from Tate's amused face to look down at her plate; she knew she had to control herself. "Yeah I'm fine." She knew Tate would have a goofy smile on his face. _Fearless bastard. _She thought.

"Okay. So Tate," Vivien had now turned her attention to Tate, "How is your meal?"

Tate smiled what would have looked innocently to other people at Vivien but to Phoenix it was his attempt to suck up to her mother and to piss her dad off. "Yeah it's delicious Mrs Harmon, thank you so much for having me."

Vivien smiled sweetly at the young man. "It was no trouble at all Tate."

Just then Ben let out a frustrated sigh everyone turned and gave him a look which he just shook off. Tate was now wiggling his toes and he could feel her wetness through his sock. His dick was twitching through his jeans; he wanted nothing more to claim her right now in front of everyone. He was just about to stick a toe inside her when Vivien stood from her chair; her hands were covering her mouth.

"Mom are you okay?" Phoenix asked showing real concern.

Vivien didn't reply she just stood there trying to regain herself, once she had successfully swallowed her vomit she sat back down. After a moment of deep breathing she smiled at everyone. "I'm pregnant."

"No shit." Violet scoffed.

"Congratulations Mrs Harmon." Tate smiled. _Oh shit, I'm fucked. Maybe she'll never find out, but what if she does? She'll hate me, I'm so fucked! _Inside he was screaming but on the outside he looked over joyed for the family.

Phoenix quickly stood up from her chair lucky Tate moved his foot back just before anyone could see it. Phoenix looked hurt and confused at her mother. "After everything we have been through and you're having another? What if this one dies too? I can't have another dead sibling on my conscience!" She yelled as she ran from the room in tears.

Tate didn't waste a second longer with his shoe half on her chased after her, he was only a couple of paces behind her and he knew she was heading for her room. Once inside she stopped in the middle and waited for him and it wasn't long before his arms were around her waist cuddling her.

"Why does she have to…have another?" She barely managed the sentence; Tate with his chest press to her back walked her over to her bed and lay down with her. He felt her relax when her nuzzled into her neck. "I always feel safe when I am with you." Phoenix sighed.

Tate felt tears fill his eyes, _what have I done?_ "Well I'll make it my mission to always be with you."

Phoenix turned so she was facing him both their eyes were full of unshed tears. She moved her hand up to move a hair out of his eyes; she smiled when she felt him relax from her touch. "Promise?" Tate had never heard her sound so weak and it broke his heart.

"I promise." He kissed her forehead and when he pulled back to look at her she had the cutest smile on her face. Tate lightly laughed at her innocence and moved closer to her so their noses were touching.

"How did I get so lucky?" Phoenix asked almost confused.

Tate gave her a confused look and shook his head. "I'm the one who is lucky."

Phoenix softly kissed his lips and he kissed her back. It was soft and slow at first but when Phoenix opened her mouth Tate knew what she wanted, she licked his lower lip as a sigh to open up and like the good boy he is he opened up to allow her inside. Once their tongues were fighting moans and groans were coming from both of them. Phoenix hooked a leg over Tate's waist to pull him closer and Tate being the gentleman he is flipped her on her back and rubbed himself on her. He grunted when she thrust her hips to meet his, Phoenix bit his bottom lip when she felt his stiff member outside her panties.

"Ohhhh Tate. Please I can't take anymore, I need you." Phoenix cried out.

Tate nodded. "Me too, tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Phoenix nodded and bit her lip. "Okay." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Tate was just about to remove her underwear when he heard Vivien yell. "Tate your father's here."

Tate quickly jumped off Phoenix and ran out the room and bounded the stairs, he stopped just before the last step. Hugo stood at the door with a stupid smile on his face. "Hello son."

Ben looked at Tate with a smug look. "I thought you didn't know your father?"

Tate bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from beating Ben to death. "He just recently came back into my life."

It fell silent for a short time till Hugo said the question Tate was dreading to hear. "So where's this lovely young lady my son is crazy for?"

"Oh Phoenix? Phoenix!" Vivien called.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion from then on for Tate; Phoenix was down stairs and standing in front with a confused look on her face." I thought you didn't know your dad?"

"Oh he just came back into his life." Ben answered a question that clearly wasn't meant for him.

Phoenix slowly nodded and placed a hand out to Hugo. "Nice to meet you, I am Phoenix."

"Oh I know who you are little darling, I'm Hugo." They shook hands briefly.

It then fell silent again. Till Tate couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave. "Thanks for the meal Mrs Harmon and congratulations about the baby. Phoenix I'll see you around."

"Thank you Tate hunny, come by anytime." Vivien smiled and gave Tate a quick cuddle.

"Yeah see you." Phoenix mumbled.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Hugo smiled and quickly left followed closely by Tate.

As soon as the door was closed Phoenix ran back to her room ignoring her parents yelling for her to come back. She slammed the door shut and it stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Also that night Tate had killed his father violently twenty times. "How could you? You stupid bastard!" He yelled as he bashed his father's head up with a brick he had found outside.

Tate knew things were bound to get worse.

**I had to bring Hugo into the story and next chapter we get a lovely mother and son moment between Constance and Tate.**

**Reviews are always loved. **


End file.
